RWBY Redux
by Deadstorm Fire
Summary: Basically this is a near complete re-write of the series, which includes fleshing out the characters a bit more and a lot of un-retconning to characters, their development, and plot and story. This is the first time i've done something like this, people in the fandom were requesting what the series would be like without all the unnecessary changes and i took up the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY Redux Volume 3. Beginning Of The End.

A/N: So what I'm doing with this is essentially re-writing RWBY. Don't get me wrong, the show started off great, but to me personally the cracks started showing around Vol3 Chp7. So what I'm going to do is start from that point, and go on from there.

* * *

Start.

"**I want to be strong". "I want to be powerful". "I want to be feared".** A voice echoes in darkness, a voice filled with ambition and goal.** " I want to make them suffer, for sending us to die". **The voices tone changed, sounding more vengeful. A more muffled, shadowed voice responded but the conversation faded like a memory. Returning to the light of day, a woman in red watched as a young girl ran past her to evade the law. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl travel into an alley, the officers completely bypassing it. Shoving herself off the stonewall she leant on and proceeding down the same alley as the girl, she effectively cornered her.

"S-stay back, I'd rather no one get hurt". The girl un-holstered a pair of revolvers, pointing them at the woman.

"Don't. Unless of course you want the authorities to hear you. I only want to know, how did you do that"? The girl was hesitant to respond but regained her confidence and spoke.

"What do you want"?

"I've already told you, and I don't like repeating myself". The girl remained to hold her weapons out in case anything got out of hand.

"I didn't do anything, just leave me alone". The woman stared back almost smirking with interest.

"I know my fair share of liars and thieves, many have already been dealt with. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination and in a pinch, slight of hand. But you didn't steal that ring in your pocket". The girl's hands immediately travelled straight to her left pouch. "You took it right before the jewellers eyes. And he smiled". The girl's expression changed into one of visible suspicion and distrust.

"Who are you"? The woman smiled, turned to leave and waved her hand motioning the girl to follow.

"**You will question everything you know". **Distinct growls and moans could be heard in the distance along with a gasp of shock and disgust from the girl.

"**This is impossible".**

"**Follow me, and you'll never go hungry again".**

"**Thank you".**

* * *

"Our Academy would like to formally give our best wishes of luck to our rising future, team FRCE (Fierce). That militia doesn't stand a chance". The hall of Shade academy was in huge applause and praise as their star team had been selected to embark on a near peri-less mission.

"Do you really think it was wise accepting this, Fredrick are you even listening"?

"Of course I'm listening Cinder, but look at it from this perspective. It's a high risk high reward, success means we'll be recognised as heroes throughout Vacuo". Fredrick, a man wearing a mostly old western style get-up with a thick leather duster and 2 spiralled bandoliers around his waist responded cockily as he waved to the crowd.

"From what I've been told, it's just some members of the white fang. You know, just a bunch stupid lowlife Faunus, no offense Rillhorn". The unapologetic but self-aware sentence came from none other than Emilliane, the only other female on the team. Her attire of almost completely green baggy cargo-pants and tank top seemed to contrast with her burgundy red hair surprisingly well. "C'MON Cindy, what happened to that rather arrogantly confident tone this morning. Huh"? The team was given clearance by the crowd to leave the academy. Upon stepping on the landing platform Cinder formed an arrow of glass, pointing it at her teammate.

"What have I told you about calling me that name"? Fredrick adjusted his hat and placed his hands on both their shoulders.

"Enough both of you, you can vent your frustrations on the militia when we get there". Turning to face Rillhorn who was already boarding the airship.

* * *

"**I wish to take on an apprentice". **Another figure soon gave an answer.

"**He lives in the mountains, with his son".** The pair gave the man a nod and left for their intended location, only to find the mountaintop on fire and a house destroyed, a young boy around Emerald's age stood in front of the fire, severely injured but alive.

"What're you looking at"? Cinder took in the surrounding sight with little change in expression.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black, I was told I would find him here". The boy motioned to the ground where the body of Marcus lay, in a large pool of blood.

"There you go".

"That's the assassin"?

"And you're his son". The boy sniffed and spat out a fair spray of blood.

"We saw your fight from the edge of the forest, very impressive. He's taught you well".

"Guess so". Cinder returned to a more calm expression and continued.

"What's your name"? The boy wiped the last drips of blood from the edge of his mouth and responded.

"Mercury". Cinder became more confident with her next sentence.

"Mercury, tell me. Are you anything like your father"?

"If I was, he would be standing here. Not me".

"**We don't need him, everything was going fine". **A snap echoed through an empty room as Cinder's hand connected with Emerald's face.

"**Do not mistake your place".**

* * *

The Banderrhock had finally landed at the edge of a small town in the valley.

"Well, guess that's as far as we're going by air. How's about we rest here for the night. Should be a decent inn somewhere? Fredrick glanced around the small quiet town for a few seconds before spotting a tavern and an inn right next to each other.

"You had plenty of time to rest while we were making our way here".

"That's easy for you Cinder, heck you seem perfectly comfortable wearing dust fused into your dress so much. It's no wonder you can sleep so well on such a clunky ship. Not everyone can sleep on a flight dear, especially on a ship as bad as those". Fredrick proceeded toward the tavern first of all places, and a groan Emilliane's stomach reinforced their destination.

"Hey Freddie, didn't you come from a town like this"?

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember that. I don't think I've brought that up in, well since after we first became a team. But yeah I came from a more southern like town, just a small spot in the road. It's damn hot for most of the year however". The team entered the tavern and filled one of the corner stalls. Emilliane was quick to grab the menu out of Cinder's hand before she could open it, and quickly flipped to one of her favourite meals. Eventually everyone but Rillhorn had made their minds up.

"Hey big fella, have you chosen yet or are you just going to stare at the book all evening". The Ox Faunus merely grunted at Emilliane and slammed his pointer finger down at his preferred option.

"A large Caesar salad, typical. Can't you try something different for a change"? She left Rillhorn's deadpanned stare only to enter Cinder's.

"Emilliane, Rillhorn is a vegetarian. And that's the only option for him in this tavern, so quit trying to make a scene". The two stared into each other's eyes almost with the intent of destroying the others soul.

"Are you both done? We should savour the time we have left together; we graduate at the end of the year. After that, we likely go our separate ways. So let's make good on what we have". Fredrick imposed with his speech and by some miracle it swayed their moods to a lighter tone. "Ah, that was quick. And just in time too, they brought drinks".

"They better not be alcoholic, I'd prefer to keep a level head in the morning". Emilliane however didn't have the same qualms as Cinder, and immediately pulled the cork off and aged grape wine.

"Come on Cinder, would I really try to get you drunk"? The two girls looked at each other for a second before answering in unison.

"YES"! Rillhorn by this time had received his meal and poured himself a glass of the same wine.

Eventually the rest of their meals had arrived and most of the tavern had gone silent.

"So, when we you know 'go our separate ways'. What do you all plan to do"? Emilliane was slightly tipsy but still coherent enough to ask such a serious question.

"Well my towns in some desperate need of a huntsmen, been years since they last had a local to protect them. Who knows, might even get Cinder to come with me". The girl in question only rolled her eyes.

"Pass. As for me, I might look at joining the council. It's about time Vacuo had a real spin for once". Emilliane didn't even try to hold in her opinion of the thought.

"Ah hahaha, I'm sorry Cindy but that's just ridiculous. No ones ever going to achieve something that ambitious for a long time". Fredrick however didn't see the funny side to Cinder's dream.

"No no I actually see merit in that idea, what better way for Vacuo's council to be much bolder heading forward then to have one of the kingdoms most prized hunters on it. It would finally be a wake up call for us to get out from Atlas' shadow, and be an independent kingdom for a change. I'm all for it". Cinder, caught up in another of Fredrick's talks made an attempt at showing gratitude.

"Awe, thank you Fredrick. That means a lot to me". Fredrick admired her attempt however Emilliane went on another spout of laughter.

"Cindy, no offence but don't try to be sweet again. It doesn't come off well, right Rill". A bored grunt was all the answer she received. "Well, as for me. I might just travel; see the world for a while. Find any lost landmarks and kick Grimm butt while doing so". She was about to fill another glass when Fredrick snatched the bottle out of her hand and forced the cork back on.

"I think we've had enough for tonight, got a lot ahead of us tomorrow". Rillhorn was the first to stand up and leave, quickly followed by Emilliane. Cinder was about to leave when Fredrick caught her by the arm.

"Stay for a little longer, I was hoping we could speak. Just the two of us". Cinder stood for a few seconds before deciding to sit back down.

"Ok, what do you want"?

"Huh, almost 4 years. Hard to believe how quickly that time has flown by, and to think it'll all be over soon. I've been dreading that day for a while now; I've come to see us all as family even though we could be considered dysfunctional by conventional means. I'm not sure I could go it alone, not after everything we've been through together. Would you"? Placing a whiskey glass upside down on the table, Fredrick faced Cinder waiting for her response.

"I don't know, if you are really that hung up about the issue then why don't we make a pact to meet up once every month after graduation".

"Ya know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll hold you to it and we'll inform the others after we're done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep before I decide to take another drink". Fredrick stood up and slightly stumbled to the stairs, Cinder followed close behind. Closing the door behind each other Cinder quietly laid down on her bed and slipped into a comfortable rest.

* * *

"**My dad always said, if you need to know a city? Ask the rats".**

"**Well, hello gorgeous".**

"So, let me get this straight. You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some huntsmen who strayed off their 'righteous' path. But instead… you choose to seek an audience with me. Why"? Adam Taurus, a great warrior and high-ranking commander of the white fang glared at Cinder's group from behind his mask, withholding his urge to kill the humans in his presence.

"You're the one we need. Your skill. Your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man Adam, and we have put a lot of thought into-".

"Then clearly your not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, then you'd know that coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not a organisation for hire; it's a force of revolution against those who would keep us down".

"I believe our plan would be beneficial for all parties involved. I have… and associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own, but we can't do it without your forces. We need-".

"What you need is to leave. You're asking my men to die for your cause, a human cause. That is not an idea I am willing to entertain". Adam partially unsheathed his blade, hoping for Cinder to make a move. Unexpected she accepted his refusal and half bowed in front of him, motioned for her subordinates to stand, and they left without any further argument. Adam left the conference tent just as Blake arrived to his side.

"What was that about"?

"Nothing, we need to finish preparing. Get some sleep, the train will be here at dawn". The two left for their own tents to wait out the night.

"**So now what"?**

"**There's another task we must attend to".**

* * *

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours now. How far in did they say this militia was"? Emilliane was starting to stagger as they walked further into the valley.

"Don't know, all they said was follow the old rain line east. How far is still up for debate". Fredrick then looked up to the sky to see the position of the sun meaning it was near noon. "Something doesn't feel right, I understand that a militia has to keep itself hidden. But this far inland"? The team continued down the old track for a further hour or two before finally nearing a fence.

"Finally we're here. That took longer then expected, now let's show these mongrels who their dealing with". Cinder halted Emilliane from charging in guns blazing as she saw Fredrick's baffled look.

"No, this is wrong. The fencing is too advanced for something of a Vacuo militia, and the tracks are still being used over there. I fear this may be something entirely different". Fredrick's scepticism was now starting to worry Cinder; she had never seen him at such a level of concern as he was now. Emilliane however was becoming more anxious; she stood in her combatant stance ready to fight.

"Whatever the problem is, I know we'll have nothing to worry. Now let's finish this once and for-". A single gunshot was heard from a rooftop and Emilliane's aura flickered and dissipated as a single dust round went straight through her throat just above her collarbone. She quickly fell and slumped down by a tree, grasping at her neck desperate to clear her airway. Rillhorn chose his time to stand and throw his giant four-edged bladerang, cutting the sniper and two support gunners in half. The gate burst open and a dozen guards with familiar armour formed up and fired catching Rillhorn off guard for a second, Fredrick and Cinder snapped out of their collective stupor and engaged their adversary. After finally clearing the forward guards did Fredrick notice something odd about them.

"Oh no. Cinder get Emilliane, we need to leave now". Rillhorn was already too far away to hear Fredrick's warning, and he engaged the next wave of guards. Only to be meet his untimely end at the hands of an armoured squad. Cinder hurried back to her downed teammate, picked her up and rushed back to Fredrick who was providing cover as he fell back from the compound.

"Fred, what's going on. Why are we leaving"?

"We've been set up Cinder. These weren't a militia, they were Atlas soldiers. We were being sent to die". Cinder's eyes widened in horror at his sentence. Just then, three shots rang out. One barely missing her, but the other two struck Fredrick's leg, ignoring his aura. He however tried to shrug off the pain and continued to retreat with her.

* * *

"**Excuse me? But I'm looking for a friend of mine".**

"**Ah yes, she was just here yesterday".**

"**Remember the plan. Exactly as discussed. Not a foot out of place".**

Grey clouds hung over a clearing around a dense forest. Sounds of a hooves clapping against a flattened dirt track could be heard in the distance as a young woman in a hood rode slowly out of the forest. Soon she came across a child sitting helplessly on the road, crying and a broken tricycle lay next to her. The woman unsaddled from her horse and approached the girl carefully, hoping not to scare her. She knelt down in front of the girl and she pulled an apple out of her satchel, offering it to her. The girl was hesitant at first but soon slowly reach out to grab it, however she instead disappeared and was replaced with one of Emerald's chain blades mere inches from her.

"Huh". The woman jumped back in time to avoid the strike and removed a staff from its holder, twirling it to block the incoming projectiles from Emerald's left gun. She countered by forcing a gust of wind in Emerald's direction, knocking her off her feet. The woman had no time to rest as Mercury jumped over the fence, landing one her horse's saddle and vaulting off of it toward her. the horse quickly bolted to avoid any more of the unfolding scene. She wasn't able to prepare herself properly as Mercury caught her in the chest before firing a pair of dust rounds from his boots, she was thrown into the ground and had to use her staff as a means of regaining her footing. She then swung her staff around and released a huge ring of fire to keep them at bay. Emerald avoided the counterattack but Mercury's were caught in the inferno, burning most of pant legs away to reveal cybernetic limbs. The pair recovered and unleashed a volley of attacks back at the woman, only for her eyes to be surrounded by an orange fire and a large torrent of wind forced them to brace themselves. Soon the woman started to lift off the ground, she waved her hands around in a dramatic fashion and the cloud cover began acting sporadically as lightening appeared out of nowhere and bolted to the pair, just barely missing at every turn. Cinder finally appeared in the distance, removing both blades from their hilts and conjured four shards of molten glass in front of her and launched them forward as she dashed behind them. The woman had been caught off guard again, and desperately tried to defend from three angles. But the overwhelming onslaught was too much and eventually her aura gave, this however did not prove to be the end of the fight. She forced all three away from her and even knocked Emerald out of play for a while, and unleashed a hail of frozen sharp leaves at her adversaries, almost breaking their aura's in the process. She finally relinquished and fell to the ground. Grabbing her staff, she limped toward Emerald with a furious glare in her eyes. She held every intention to finish her off, only to be cut short of her target as several molten shards pierced her legs and exploded. The explosion threw her back to Cinder's feet, Cinder removed a white glove from her pocket. The glove screamed as a bug like Grimm creature appeared from a portal and clicked its mandibles together. The girl frightened and unable to escape due to loosing her legs could only mumble a pained sentence.

"Please, don't". but it was too late as the creature spat a black web across her face covering her left eye, she screamed in agony as it began pulling the maidens power and her soul out of her body. transferring it all to Cinder. Cinder's eyes glowed as the power entered her soul, her symbol she'd burned into her back also began to glow a bright orange colour. Unfortunately she was interrupted as an older huntsmen jumped in her way and severed the creatures web, barely saving the girls life and causing Cinder and her group to retreat under a series of explosions set to distract the huntsmen.

"**The huntsmen severed the connection before it was complete. Yes, it's… an emptiness. It burns… like hunger… I like it".**

* * *

Night had fallen in the valley as Cinder and Fredrick had escaped their pursuers, for now.

"Set her down here". Cinder did as she was told and place Emilliane down in the ditch near the tracks, unfortunately her head rolled to the side, limp. Cinder tried shaking Emilliane only to see her eyes glazed over, and no pulse anywhere. She had drowned as a result of her injury, leaving only herself and Fredrick.

"She's gone". Fredrick looked on with a mournful expression. "No point to keep lugging her with us. Engh, I don't think we're out of it just yet".

"Why, why did all of this have to happen? What did we do to deserve all this"?

"Its basically just like you said last night Cinder, we could prove to be the spark that challenges Atlas' authority here. My guess is… that the council and the academy knew this, … and saw it as a threat to the power they had acquired. Nngh… they set us up with the intention of either killing us… or turning us into criminals, I guess… that conclusion… will be yours to find".

"What? What do you mean mine"?

"Cinder, I can't go any further… not with this leg. You need to leave, find the truth. I'll… buy you time".

"What? No, we're a team. No matter what, we stay together, we fight our battles together. Always,. That's what we promised all those years ago". Cinder's eyes began to water.

"Look at me". Cinder refused to look Fredrick in the eyes, instead opting to look at the floor. So Fredrick moved his hand under her chin and slowly tilted her head up so their eyes met, tears were already streaming down her face as he spoke again in a softer tone. "Listen to me, I need you to run. We'll all be counting on you to find the truth, we'll always be with you no matter how dark a path you must take. If it means uncovering everything, then take it. Now stand up". The pair stood up, still looking each other in the eye. Cinder in a complete emotional breakdown caught Fredrick in an upset embrace.

"I won't let you go, never".

"I know you won't, and we'll always be here". Fredrick tapped her just above her breast, where her heart beat. The pair could hear the crunching of footsteps on gravel and distant voices. "Now go, go and don't look back. We're counting on you, don't let us down". Cinder wiped away her tears, but her eyes were red. She gave one last look at Fredrick and ran in the other direction. Fredrick upholstered both his revolvers and limped down the tracks toward the soldiers.

"Goodbye, Cindy". The soldier's lights shined upon him and he opened fire, downing three of them in his first four shots. He kept going until his revolvers finally hit the unforgiving clicks, ten soldiers lay dead on the tracks and the remaining ten soon trained their rifles on him. Before he was gunned down, he uttered one last sentence. "Such is life".

Cinder continued down the remainder of the tracks, soon the gunshots ended and the whole valley was in silence, except for her panicked breathing and the sounds of her glass shoes crushing against the gravel. Removing her glass shoes, as they were near broken, she continued the journey bare footed, leaving near no sound to be followed. Darkness quickly followed in the wake of silence, with her vision limited she had to be vastly more cautious not to attract attention. Eventually she caught a glimpse of light over the hill and determined it to be from the town that had stayed the previous night. Tears began streaming down her face again, but this time the corners of her lips curled into a snarled expression as her bared teeth grit in rage.

It was noon the next day when an impromptu meeting was being held in secret.

"Is it done, were they dealt with"? The headmaster of Shade was walking down the hall to his office with a few of his faculty, a councillor, and an Atlas official.

"We confirmed to have killed Rillhorn and Fredrick, and Emilliane's body was found nearby Fredrick's".

"And Cinder, please tell me you killed her". The faculty members looked between one another in concern that she may still be alive.

"We only found her shoes, broken. But no sign of her body".

"No body means she's still alive, she's gifted with a uniquely powerful semblance, and she knows exactly how to use it in any given situation". The combat instructor spoke as they entered the headmaster's office, none of them noticing the anomaly with one of the shadows.

"First things first, you need to assemble a hunting party. Tell everyone that team FRCE went AWOL and attacked an Atlas facility, and then tell them any remaining details you wish. After that, hunting Cinder down shouldn't be too hard, she couldn't have gotten far". Suddenly there was a series of cracking noises followed by a multiple thuds. The headmaster turned around to face Cinder's facade of a calm demeanour.

"Your right, I didn't go far. But it turns out I never needed to if I wanted answers, and you just sung like a bird". Cinder motioned her left arm forward and created a bow from thin air.

"Cinder, I… I'm sure I can work everything out. There's no need to show hostilities".

"NO NEED FOR HOSTILITIES, oh that's good coming from you. We trusted you, put our lives on the line for you, fought in mission after mission just to keep you, the whole kingdom safe. And this is how we are repaid, by being stabbed in the back and left to die, is that it"?

"Cinder please, I think your jumping to conclusions here. If you just put down you weapon and let me explain, I'll tell you everything you need to hear".

"Nice try old man, but you've already told me everything I needed to hear. We were a threat to Atlas' grip on Vacuo, a threat to your power. I guess we're only heroes when we do what you want". The headmaster didn't even look shocked by her explanation and instead opted to respond calmly.

"I see, it's a shame you came to that conclusion so quickly. I had hoped to talk you into peacefully giving up, but I see now that's not going to be possible". Footsteps could be heard charging down the hall to the office. Guardsmen, she in he- ugh". The headmaster couldn't finish his sentence as an arrow entered his throat.

"Hold it right there, you are under arrest miss Fall". Cinder merely waved her right hand across, and the floor beneath the guards screamed before multiple explosions wiped out everyone and everything as Cinder leapt out of the back window. It wasn't too big a drop and Cinder was quick to recover and run from any possible security pursuers. The old underbelly of the dark city was easy to conceal even the vilest of criminals. It was here that Cinder could lay low and wait out the storm she had unfortunately created and when the time was right, she could escape without anyone sparing a single glance.

* * *

"**Yes, I will claim what is ours. And I will get what I have desired. Thank you".**

"It is unfortunate that your favourite apprentice has turned her back on our cause, but I care not for you're remorse Taurus. She is now a traitor to the white fang and a loose end that must be tied off". The holo-projection of Sienna Kahn was less then pleased with the current state of affairs with Adam's splinter group.

"We'll find her ma'am, I swear on my life". Sienna shrugged off the lieutenant's sentence and stared directly at Adam.

"It's not your life I care about. Adam, you and I have fought for the White Fang's cause since the very beginning of it's existence, and not once in all those years have I ever questioned you devotion to our cause. Until now". Adam looked up at the projection with slight disbelief. "It has hit us all hard that miss Belladonna has betrayed us, and it has led some in our ranks to question the loyalty of you and your group. I want to believe that you are still as devoted to our cause as always, but I need proof. Blake Belladonna must be killed before she can undermine our movement". Adam looked back down in thought for a few seconds before responding.

"I will be done, you have my word".

"Thank you Adam, now I must attend to matters concerning our Vacuo branch. Dismissed"! The projection cut out and left Adam and the lieutenant to stare over the plans.

"This complicates things, our division is already spread thin and-". Gunshots and clashing of steel interrupted their conversation, they pair charged out of the main tent to see the rest of their outpost decimated. Adam's newest apprentice lay unconscious at Cinder's feet.

"We could've gone to anyone for help, but we chose you Adam Taurus". Cinder deconstructed her weapons in front of Adam, as her two subordinates kneeled down behind her. Both with a case in front of them. "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us". The ground around the white fang leaders caught fire, encasing them in a ring. "Or one of us". Emerald and Mercury opened their cases to reveal dust crystals and stacks of Lien. "So, which will it be"? Adam only sneered at Cinder, but relented and accepted their terms.

"**Everything seems to be going to plan, now we just need to be patient. Let all the pieces fall into place".**

* * *

The stadium was in uproar with disgust and disappointment, Yang surrounded by guards and Emerald comforting Mercury as he clutched his broken leg. A pair of medic's arrived on the scene with a stretcher and hauled the injured boy away, they continued down the corridors until a voice called out to them.

"Here, we've got an ambulance ready to go". Without thinking, the medic's placed Mercury into the ship and closed the door.

"I hope he'll be okay, that girl won't leave his side".

"We'll take good care of both of them". Cinder then hopped into the ship just before it took off. Mercury, currently lay on the stretcher and rolled up his trouser leg.

"That was quite a hit, do you think I'm ever going to walk again". Emerald punched his hip in response. "Hey, what's the big deal"?

"Ugh headache. One mind I can handle, but two is a stretch".

"Hey, I wasn't entirely joking. Miss Xiao Long has quite a right hook, I think she managed to rupture a feed line".

"Well you all performed marvellously, driver included". Neo gave a smug nod in response as the ship continued to the city.

The holo-vision garbled to life as the VNN live broadcast displayed on screen.

"A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon as the one on one rounds in the Vytal festival took a disgraceful turn". The screen scrambled to some viewers and audience goers voicing their disapproval at the scene that had unfolded. The screen then changed to display an overhead view of the abandon city as all different species of Grimm cluttered through the streets. "Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available huntsmen to aid in supressing the spike in Grimm activity. In other news-". The screen was shut off before the next article could continue.

"Hey, I was watching that". Mercury sat next to a workbench, having removed his right leg to do some extensive repairs.

"Shut up".

"Is this how you treat a patient". Emerald responded by forcing the screwdriver he was using further into the knee. "Hey don't do that. Great, now the joint may be too tight".

"Enough. Our Mercury put on a wonderful show, he was quite brave". Mercury continued to work on his detached leg.

"These things aren't exactly cheap you know. And the parts for them only exist on the black markets now".

"So what's next"? Cinder turned to leave the pair.

"You and I will ensure that our next matchup goes, just as smoothly". Emerald also departed the room, leaving Mercury alone as he removed one of the hydraulic lines, noticing it ripped open in four different places.

"What, about me"?

"You get to lay low until the end. We would want people to see you on your feet and have this all be for naught now, would we"?

"That won't be a problem". Mercury continued with his work, Emerald and Cinder went their separate ways for a while. When Cinder knew she was alone she removed a photo for one of her pockets. The photo was of her old team; a moment of sadness gripped her as her hand shook.

"My path has been chosen, and there is no going back. One-Way or another, this is the beginning of the end". Cinder took one last glance at the picture, tucked it in her breast pocket and continued down the corridor to the docked ship.

End.

* * *

A/N: This took way longer then it should've, but I hope I made a good first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY Redux Volume 3. Destiny.

* * *

Atlas knights stood guard in the corridors and the dorm room of team RWBY. Voices could be faintly heard and they slowly died down to a monotone apology.

"I'm sorry, but this response is the only appropriate course of action we can take".

"But he attacked me".

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise". The other members of team RWBY quickly stood up to defend the accused Yang.

"But Yang would never do that".

"Yeah". Ironwood held himself in a state of thought for a few seconds before responding.

"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did. Under normal circumstances, but these aren't. I can only hope to believe this to be the cause of stress, adrenaline, and combat fatigue. When your out on the battlefield, your judgement can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there, even after the fight is past". Ironwood finished that last sentence in a remorseful tone, as though he was recanting memories of his time on the field.

"But I wasn't-". Yang was cut off when the general raised his voice.

"That's enough miss Xiao Long. That sad truth is, whether it was an accident, or an assault. It doesn't matter; the world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusion, and it's my job to inform you that, you're disqualified". Yang and the rest of the team sat silent, stunned at the action passed on to their teammate. "What's more, the council of Vale has more harshly ruled to revoke any chance of you becoming a certified huntress". Yang's eyes went wide at the latest revelation and her breath hitched. "They've given you until the end of the Vytal festival to collect everything and leave. I'm sorry". Her voice began to croak as she shook herself back to reality.

"What? But th… that's not fair". Ironwood looked away from the group as the rest of the team gazed at each other in horror at the sudden announcement.

"Even despite all of Ozpin's objections, it still wasn't enough. The council made their decision very clear, they'll be sending an escort team tomorrow to ensure your return to patch". Ironwood turned and left the dorm room with both knights in tow. Yang couldn't find any words, so Ruby spoke instead.

"Yang, I believe you". Weiss quickly followed up.

"So do I, your hot headed but not ruthless. Right Blake"? The Faunus in question didn't even acknowledge the heiress as she stared into the distance for a few seconds; she eventually turned to Yang and spoke with a concerned tone.

"I want to believe you". Weiss was quick to shout back that moment she heard those words, as Yang started to tear up.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"! Weiss stared Blake down and continued. "HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? Yang would never lie to us". Blake looked around at each of her teammates, sighed, and responded.

"I had someone very dear to me change. At least, I thought he changed. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual, and little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry, at first there were accidents, then it was self defence, before long I began to think he was right, as he said this was for the good of the cause. I then found out that this was a shared, even admired sentiment of the majority of the White Fang. Kahn would deny and denounce these actions in the face of the public, but behind closed doors she praised him, made him a beacon of what we all should aspire to be. And everyone listened, for a time even I did to. I'm sorry, but what happened here feels like the start of something very familiar to me". Yang was still silently weeping at their friend's distrust, Ruby and Weiss continued to listen, hearing the pain in her voice. "But you're not him, or any of them. You've never done anything like this before. So, I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first I need you to look me in the eyes, and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did". Yang wiped away her tearstains and tried to recompose herself, after finally calming down, she spoke up.

"I saw him attack me, so I attacked back".

"Okay, thank you". Blake then nodded to the rest of their team and stood up. "I think we should get out of your hair for a bit, give you time to rest up. The three soon left their dorm and closed the door. Weiss sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"This is a mess". The door on the other side opened to reveal the entirety to team JNPR grouped up, Jaune was the first to ask what they were all thinking.

"Is she doing okay"? The rest of team RWBY only shook their heads before Blake responded.

"She's doing the best she can, but she's been disqualified from the festival". Weiss chimed in to continue, by telling them the details.

"And the council decided that she's no longer eligible to become a huntress, they've given her until the end of the Vytal festival to stay". Team JNPR were horrified to hear this news. Ren could only try to provide some semblance of support.

"I sorry this had to happen. If there's anything we can do to help, please let us know". Ruby gave some thought and quickly responded.

"Alright, if that's the case. Pyrrha, be sure to win one for beacon okay". Weiss added on.

"It would help win back peoples faith. It's what Yang would want". Pyrrha hesitated for a second but faced RWBY with a smile.

"I'll do my best". Ruby tried to bring the sombre mood back to a more cheerful tone.

"I'll be sure to watch tonight encase your picked". Blake and Weiss however didn't really help the mood any better.

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough fighting for one year".

"Ditto. Coffee"?

"Tea, thank you". After team RWBY left, Jaune quietly closed the door and turned to face Pyrrha only to see a more than depressed expression. Said expression was instantly replaced with surprise when Nora sprung directly into her line of sight.

"YOU HEARD THE LADY, NO MORE MOPING AROUND"! Nora shot back to the other end of the room and changed into her training outfit in the blink of an eye and went on a complete workout rampage before collapsing under a 1000lb weight lift. Pyrrha was about to issue a retort, when she was interrupted by Ren.

"Nora's right. You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back, you need to focus, you'll be defending the honour of beacon academy". Pyrrha finally let everything catch up and answered.

"Of course. I-". Ren now stood right in front of her and handed offered a glass of green juice to her.

"This blend of herbs and vegetables is filled with vitamins and nutrients vital to your bodies wellbeing". Pyrrha seemed less then enthusiastic about the drink and tried to verbally walk around it, but Nora beat her to the punch with a blunt retort.

"Ugh, that looks like slime from the bottom of a lake".

"Algae contains numerous spectacular properties, see for yourself". Ren tilted the glass to Nora, who took one mouthful before becoming violently sick for a good minute.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"!

"Me? You're the one who wasted perfectly good juice". Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged looks as other pair continued their argument.

"I that stuff looks the same coming up as it does going down, then there's something wrong". The pair tried to stifle their laughter at the sentence. Jaune then walked into the fray and stopped the argument from continuing.

"How about we all get some fresh air, I think it would be best for us not to stay couped up in here all day". He and Pyrrha exchanged nods s the team left the dormitory.

* * *

Yang remained, sitting on the bookshelf, staring out the window. She had only just started packing one of her cases and was about to continue, when the door opened.

"Hey there firecracker". Yang looked back for a second to see her uncle, before returning to the view outside the window.

"Hey Qrow".

"Hmph. So, why'd you do it"?

"You know why". Qrow wasn't going give up that easily.

"All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid. So either you're lying, or you're crazy".

"I'm not lying".

"Hmm, crazy, got it".

"Who knows, maybe I am".

"And for a time, I thought you're dark haired friend was the emo one". Yang quickly changed the subject, not to one Qrow particularly liked either.

"I saw my mom. Uh, I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw… her. Her sword, like the one in you and dad's picture". Qrow stopped himself from snarling at the mention of his sister.

"You're not crazy, Yang. That was you're mom alright. Lemme guess, she didn't say a word did she".

"How did you know that"?

"I don't see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch. Whenever it suits her". Yang had to do a double take on Qrow's response before continuing.

"Wait, you mean you talk to her. That was real".

"Yeah, she found me. Had a tip from my most recent assignment, and want me to give you a message".

"Why didn't you tell me sooner"?

"I was trying to wait for the right time, and this sure ain't it. But I guess you deserve to know". Qrow looked Yang in the eyes and continued. "She want me to tell you, that she saved you once. But you shouldn't expect that kindness again". Yang only looked down after the message. Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with, and she's dangerous, but not only her. There are others in her company, close to her that are just terrifying. But you're a tough egg kiddo, I say it's time you move on". Yang stared at her uncle, tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes once more.

"Move on to what, I can't become a huntress anymore. What am I meant to do"?

"Well, Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever want to track her down, I think I might be able to help. As the whole expulsion issue, Oz's been arguing with the other councilmen since I left his office. I don't think he's going to give up on you just yet".

* * *

Pyrrha had left her team some time ago, and remained alone in one of the secluded areas of the academy. She was contemplating on everything she had been told, and what I meant for her going forward. Her reflection was finally broken when Jaune found her.

"Hey, it's no green gloop, but I think it might still do some good".

"Um, right. Thank you Jaune". Jaune quickly noticed her mood and plopped himself down next to her to see if he could start a meaningful conversation.

"You were the first person ever to believe in me. You know that? Even when I told my family I was going to beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that". Pyrrha tried to issue a reassuring response.

"I'm sure they didn't mean-". She froze in place when she felt Jaune's hand on top of hers; she looked back up to see his expression hadn't changed.

"I guess, I'm trying to say that, you've always been there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it, and I can tell there's something on your mind. So, I don't know, how can I help"? Pyrrha responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're already doing it". The pair stayed that way for a fair while.

"Jaune. I don't know what to do".

"Wh- what do you mean"?

"Do you believe in destiny"?

"Um, I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it".

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a pre-determined fate you can't escape from. But rather, some sort of final goal, something you work towards your whole life".

"Okay. Yeah, I can see that, sure".

"Well, what would you do if something came along that you never expected. Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny".

"Like, what"?

"Or, what if you could suddenly fulfil your destiny in an instant. But at the cost of who you were".

"Pyrrha I- I don't know what you mean". Pyrrha stood up and tried to answer her own problem but only succeeded in making it worse.

"None of it makes sense. This isn't how things were supposed to happen".

"I'm sorry, please. I'm just trying to understand what's wrong, and I need you to help me fill in the blanks". Pyrrha however didn't help in any way and only continued being more cryptic.

"I always felt as though I was destined to become a huntress, to protect the world. And it's become increasingly clear to me, that my feelings were right. But, I don't know if I can do it".

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge, and if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world, you can't let anything stand in your way". Pyrrha was shocked for a second and quickly covered her mouth. "Pyrrha"?

"Stop".

"Did I say something wrong"?

"STOP"! Waving her right hand out. Pyrrha accidently used her semblance and flung Jaune into one of the pillars. "Jaune". Letting her semblance up, Jaune fell to the floor and soon recovered. "I'm, I'm sorry".

"Pyrrha wait". Pyrrha tried to run away, but Jaune caught her left wrist in time and turned her to face him. She finally broke down and buried her face into the crook of his neck, crying her heart out as Jaune tried to calm her down.

* * *

Ruby arrived at the docks just in time; Spectators were entering the last transport to the arena. The line was of average length, however it also moved slowly because of the seating arrangements. As she stood waiting, Ruby caught Velvet taking photos of some of the other finalists. Velvet glanced to her right as she was preparing the next bulb, and walked up to her.

"Ruby, how you going"?

"Hi Velvet! What're you up to"?

"Oh, you know – Just working on my photography. Do you want to see"? Velvet flipped through some of her photo's to show the better ones, Ruby did see some of her pictures of Sun, mostly of his weapon however.

"That's… better".

"I still have trouble getting the right angles, but I tend to showcase the fighters weapons more than anything else". Velvet stopped herself from going any further into detail and quickly changed the subject. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister. Is she doing okay"?

"Yeah, she's… fine. Heh, thanks". Ruby couldn't bring herself to tell Velvet the truth.

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about her. Yang's just such a nice person". Velvet finish packing her camera away, a motion that told the other finalists they were done for the day.

"Well, I'm glad someone seems to think so".

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighter can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone". Ruby tilted her head, confused by what she meant.

"Coco"?

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently". Ruby looked to her side at where Yang was confined in her room.

"Yeah…" The pair was broken out of their conversation when one of the guards called out to the remaining crowd.

"Last call for all spectators, the ship leaves in five minutes"! The two walked briskly into the ship and took a pair of side view seats. Many other Beacon academy teams had also boarded in that time. Ruby was quick to notice some teams in particular were completely absent.

"I've only just realised, no-ones seen team CRDL anywhere in the last week". Velvet quickly told her the answer.

"They… didn't take too well to being eliminated so quickly, so they chose to take some time off down in the city. A few other teams joined them, team LYRX among them".

"Team LYRX"?

"Oh… right, they don't hang around the academy often. They're a second year team, like CFVY… except they didn't start on the best of terms. During our first year, they were a significantly underperforming team, probably one of the worst that beacon had. It got to the point that professor Goodwitch personally took the team under her tutoring, and by the end of the year they became one of the top scoring teams… catching even with us on many occasions". Velvet continued on about their rival team before the transport.

"I've never seen them once, do they ever show up at the academy"? Velvet shook her head in response.

"Not often, no. They usually choose long-term missions for some unknown reason. The last time I saw them was a few weeks ago, when they handed Goodwitch a thank you gift. Those teal earrings she wears". Before Ruby could assure a response, the transport had touched down on the landing pad.

"Maybe after tonight, we could head down and I'll introduce you to them. I bet you'll get along with them". Coco interrupted their conversation as she yelled out to them.

"HEY, VELVET! OVER HERE"!

"Oh, gotta go. We've got top row seats. I'll see you after the tournament, take care". Velvet ran off to catch up with the rest of her team. Ruby proceeded down the walkway to her seat, just in time for the selection process.

* * *

As the cheers grew louder and the screens began shuffling, Ruby caught a glimpse of a familiar figure on the other side of the arena. As she narrowed her vision, she could clearly see Emerald's distinct mint green hair.

"Emerald's here"? Ruby jumped out of her seat and ducked away behind one of the main entrances, one to catch a quick glimpse of the maintenance door closing. Choosing to follow her curiosity, Ruby carefully opened the door and snuck in.

"Alright, the randomisation process for the next fight is underway". Oobleck's voice echoed through the arena and could be heard in the maintenance hall. Ruby continued further down till she saw the computer room, and the slow moving red puddle underneath the door. Her curiosity turned to shock and horror as the door swung open and a security guard slumped to the ground, Mercury casually walked out behind him with splashes of blood covering his heels.

"Mercury"? Ruby was more shocked than anything at this point, as the speakers blared in the background with Port's voice.

"It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon"! Mercury stared at Ruby with a smug look as she was comprehending what had happened, then it struck her.

"No"!

"Oooh, polarity versus metal. That could end badly". Ruby reach for her weapon only to realise she didn't bring it with her, Mercury on the other hand wasn't hindered by that problem as he had just disposed of the security guard and two operators.

In the centre stage of the arena, Penny and Pyrrha stood face to face as they were being lifted off the ground. Penny smiled gleefully as she waved to the spectators, Pyrrha however was more reserved and didn't make any such interactions. The conversation from a few nights ago still lingered in her mind, and although Jaune's comfort earlier in the day did help. She was still on edge. The platform finally came to a halt and the two combatants faced each other, though Pyrrha's was more of a blank stare than anything else.

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: I'm slowly getting more interested in doing this actually, though I should take a little longer to proof read everything I write. When I'm on certain stints I tend to go too quickly for my brain to keep up, and that usually leads to a lot of sloppy writing.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY Redux Volume 3. PvP.

* * *

Ozpin stared out from his office window toward the Arena. He returned to his seat and poured himself another cup of tea as the combatants were being selected. Upon the announcement that they were Penny and Pyrrha, he seemed subtly surprised, as Ironwood had told him of what Penny really was.

The crowd cheered louder then before as the two combatants greeted each other. Although it was mostly Penny greeting Pyrrha, as Pyrrha's mind was still not in the game.

"Salutations Pyrrha Nikos. It's an honour to finally meet you". Not feeling at all troubled by Pyrrha's lack of a response, Penny continued. "This is going to be so much fun".

* * *

Ruby was still processing the fact that Mercury had recovered so quickly, that he was standing right in front of her, and that he'd just committed multiple acts of murder.

"Mercury, what're you doing. You were hurt, why… what's going on". Mercury didn't usher any response.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me…" Ruby side stepped, only for Mercury to do the same. She tried in the other direction, and Mercury matched her movements. She shifted one foot back, as if readying to use her semblance. Soon the speakers muffled voice blared through the arena.

"Fighters are you ready"?

* * *

Upon the announcement, Penny nodded while Pyrrha only slightly acknowledged the question.

"3…2…1. BEGIN"! Penny immediately issued her pack open and her flying swords spun into formation before she motioned them toward Pyrrha. Pyrrha charged toward the oncoming blades with her shield held forward, causing each sword to rebound off it and fly in all directions. As she closed the gap, Penny waved her hand inward making all of her rebounded blades immediately revert course and close in on Pyrrha from all angles. Pyrrha had to act on multiple split second moves as the blades moved in, with sword and shield angled to counter every strike. After a few seconds the blades halted their onslaught, only for them to all be spiralling around her. They quickly faced flat, each one aiming at her, when the blades began to unfurl into their particle beam form. Realising she would have to use her semblance more openly, Pyrrha jumped and used her shield to propel her higher as the beam lasers fired. Each one hitting her shield and closing in on one another until they were near touching, Pyrrha used this moment to launch her shield back down. When the shield made contact, it knocked the laser blades out of sync and caused most of them to scatter across the ground.

* * *

Upon hearing the commotion on the stage, Mercury and Ruby faced off. Ruby still wasn't being allowed an opening, even as the two were closing the gap. Finally after seeing a slight window, she made the decision use her semblance and bolt passed him. Only to discover too late that he left that opening on purpose, as she was met with the steel plated heel of his boot connecting heavily with her gut, throwing her back and knocking the wind out of her. Recovering as quickly as she could, ruby reached for her scroll only for Mercury to bullseye it off her back.

"Let's just keeps this between us friends". He then charged toward her.

* * *

Pyrrha was still having to play defensively as four of Penny's blades rushed toward her, while another four remained behind Penny firing quick bursts to keep Pyrrha from making any offensive moves.

"My word, what a tremendous display from miss Polendina". The remaining four blades quickly joined the latter number and with a combined force, shoved Pyrrha to the edge of the platform. Shifting her fighting style, she changed Milo into its rifle form and balanced the barrel against the forward groove of her shield. Pyrrha shifted between deflecting the incoming blades, and carefully firing shots at the ranged forms, giving her enough time to close the gap once more between herself and Penny. That advantage didn't last long however as the anchored blades shot up to block her strike, the other blades quickly regained formation and a swift series of counters put Pyrrha back on the defence. Glancing quickly at the crowd she noticed her team cheering her on, Jaune was also putting on a brave face although she could see the concern in his eyes. Focusing back on the battle, Pyrrha looked down at her weapon to witness it bending bizarrely. For a second she was convinced she was starting to loose control of her semblance.

* * *

Ruby still had little success trying to find an opening as Mercury countered another dash forward with a series of kicks to her upper torso, she managed to land on her feet and saw a brief window before using her semblance and launching herself underneath Mercury before he could land. Mercury was about to give chase when his scroll signalled, Cinder had been watching the fight from one of the security cameras.

The message read: '_I think you've had enough fun, leave the arena and report back to me. Emerald can handle the rest'._

* * *

Pyrrha continued to block incoming blades and fire counter shots at Penny. She finally found an opening before the blades reconverged and went to take a shot, only for a click to sound when the hammer dropped down. Acting quickly, Pyrrha switched Milo back to its blade form and charged toward Penny, closing the gap between them before Penny's blades surrounded them. Pyrrha proceeded to hilt pummel Penny in the gut and followed up with a shield-bash uppercut knocking her into the air. Taking a step back, Pyrrha propelled herself into the air and with significant force slammed both her feet into Penny's torso, launching her across the field as she returned to the ground. Pyrrha landed with as much grace as she could, partially kneeling to catch her breath, she hadn't been pushed to this extent in quite some time so she understood the drops of sweat appearing on the ground. There was silence only for a second before a grinding noise could be heard closing in; she looked up just in time to see Penny diving toward her. The sudden impact of Penny's landing threw Pyrrha off her feet and tumbling back to the arena's edge, her blade flew out of her hand during the carnage. Upon her final landing, her shield hit the ground at such an angle and force that even Penny could hear the pop that followed. Pyrrha grit her teeth and ignored the pain as she climbed back to her feet. The audience was astounded to see Pyrrha's commitment to continue fighting even with a dislocated arm, she reached outward with her right arm to pull her blade back toward her, only to be deflected away as the last of Penny's blades returned to formation. Taking on an intimidating Stance, Penny held all her blades at the ready, Almost hoping Pyrrha would forfeit. Emerald in the Audience worked her semblance to the best of her ability at such an extended range, ensuring the hallucinations she was planting in Pyrrha's mind would work. Pyrrha soon saw the blades begin multiplying upon themselves, and even the duplications multiply further. In everyone else's eyes, she was staggering back toward the edge for seemingly no reason, but in her eyes she saw a massive cloud of blades ready to fly toward her. Penny thrust her arms forward, and her blades followed as ordered. The imaginary cloud closed in on Pyrrha. And in a desperate act, she threw her arms outward, releasing a wave of her semblance in its full power. The Blades were momentarily halted in position, before changing course and heading back to the surprisingly frozen Penny. In her outstretched position, Penny could do nothing as some of her blades wire attachments wrapped around her limbs. The pulling strain soon became too much for synthetic body, and a wire around her waist tore her open. As her top half lay there trying to figure out what happened, a single blade dived down from the sky and shot straight into her chest. The remaining blades clattered on the floor as the stunned crowd looked on in horror. Pyrrha was shaking as a result of her actions but quickly froze in position, as the realisation of what she'd done caught up to her. Penny's brain was desperately trying to determine how to fix the situation, but the significant limb damage and the blade that had now ruptured her matrix relay proved too overwhelming, and as her eyes widened, her brain died. The spectators were beyond terrified of what had occurred, but no one dared to break the silence.

* * *

However, outside the city limits. All the build negativity was drawing large hordes of Grimm like moths to light. Even the oldest and most wise Grimm couldn't keep themselves from succumbing to its lure.

* * *

Ruby had just bolted out of the side door to the maintenance access to see the aftermath, as her first and closest friend lay motionless and in pieces on the stadium ground. She wept for her friend as the stadium ground lowered down to the main floor.

* * *

Up in the commentary box, Oobleck and Port were desperately trying to regain control of the situation.

"Broadcast what're you doing down there, kill the feed". Both of them were soon surprised to hear nothing but silence from the other end. Port quickly took the headset off Oobleck.

"Control, where are you"? Still nothing. Then without warning the camera's and speakers began to flicker and change, before revealing a black bishop chess piece on a red background. A voice soon sounded throughout the stadium and every television and radio that had tuned in to the festival.

"This… is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians. But are in reality, nothing more then men. Power-hungry, remorseless, ruthless. It doesn't matter". Ironwood lurched from his seat in anger, feeling like he was been personally targeted.

"Our headmasters hold more power then any of our armies, and one was so audacious that he decided to control them both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, but I have seen what their "peace" entails. See what we have here, on nations attempt at a synthetic army? Mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil". Pyrrha looked all around her before returning her gaze to the remains of Penny.

"What need would Atlas have for a synthetic soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. But maybe it's not to fool the Grimm, however it may instead be used to fool us. How can we be sure that students in Shade academy may not be like her? Used not to aid in quelling the Grimm, but instead to ensure Vacuo's compliance with Atlas' reforms". Weiss and Blake watched from one of the local stands at the fairgrounds as the voice continued.

"And what may I ask is Ozpin teaching his students, first a dismemberment and now this! Huntsmen and Huntress' should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet we have witnessed neither". Yang had tuned the dorms radio in as the voice took a breath, and continued once more.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournaments would distract us all from his colossal failure to protect the people of Vale, when the Grimm breached the plaza through the "sealed" tunnel. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied multiple unsuspecting lands and kingdoms with armed forces. The same forces who didn't think twice about removing any obstacle in their path, and defamed those groups and individuals after they met their demise". Ozpin watched on as his screen continued to display the black bishop over the stadium.

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. As far as many of us are concerned, both are equally as guilty. But I also know, that the existence of peace is extremely fragile, and as the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves or behind the shadows, even the slightest jolt can break that peace and reveal their true intent". The silent shocked attention of the audience was more then enough for Emerald to slip out of the stadium.

"As someone born and raised in Mistral, then trained and matured in Vacuo. I can assure you, the situations in both Kingdoms are equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens and loyal fighters are left in the dark". A group of guardsmen gathered around the captain as she too was listening to the broadcast. The group were snapped back to attention at the sounds of huffing Grimm, they turned only to be quickly overwhelmed and dispatched by a pack of Beowolves.

"So I ask you, when the first shots are fired. Who do you think you can trust"? Cinder stood atop the roof of a broadcast relay watching as the cloud of Nevermores and Griffons closed in on the stadium, and the city. She closed her scroll and watched gleefully as she melted it in her hands.

* * *

The screens and speakers returned to normal in the stadium, Port and Oobleck quickly used this opportunity to alert the spectators.

"The feed is jammed, we can't get a message out".

"Will somebody telly me what in the world is happening"? Port didn't have to wait long for an answer as the Grimm proximity alarm started blaring.

"**Alert, incoming Grimm attack. Threat level 9. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner".** The message continued to play on an auto-cycle, but the people were already panicking. There had not been a recorded event of a level 9 Grimm attack in decades, in fact it was rare for a Grimm threat to be past level 4. The commentary box was scrabbling to regain order when Ironwood entered with two of his student assistants following close behind him, without hesitation he grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please, there is no need for panic". Unfortunately the moment he said that, a massive Nevermore landed on the barrier covering the stadium and quickly worked to break through. Sun, Coco, were extremely surprised by this turn of events.

"A Nevermore"?

"How did it get past the kingdoms defences"? Ren stood beside them and saw behind the intruding Nevermore.

"It wasn't alone. Look". The remaining students looked up to see the collective swarming of Griffons and Nevermore as they moved toward the city, others swarmed around the stadium and surrounding Atlas ships.

* * *

Ozpin saw the imminent chaos that was about unfold from his tower. The elevator dinged open, and Glynda and Qrow rushed toward him.

"Oz…"

"Get to the city".

"But…"

"NOW"! The two left without any further argument as a huge swarm of Griffons detached from the main cloud and dived toward the city centre.

* * *

The stadium seating area was partially abandoned while the Nevermore continued to bang against the barrier. Ironwood looked on from the commentary box when his scroll rang, Ironwood didn't think twice about who was calling. He likely already knew.

"Ozpin, the girl. I… I can explain".

"You brought your army to my kingdom, James. Use it"! Ironwood nodded, ended the call and left the box.

* * *

Outside the stadium, the Atlas fleet was doing their best to fend off the swarming Grimm. Inside the bridge of one of the ships, its captain was not having a good time.

"Dammit". He swiped his scroll off the console. "This is blue 4. Blues 2 and 3 fall into defensive position. Blue 6, cover them".

"Roger, blue 3 moving to position".

"Blue 2 whats your status"? No response was heard from blue 2. Suddenly an emergency response from blue 6.

"Commander, this is blue 6. Our shields just failed, we're suffering major hull breaches all over the place".

"Understood, just hold on a little longer. Blue 2 come in, that's an order". Still no response.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! Blue 6 suffering critical damage, starboard engine room flaring. Dammit we're loosing her"! The commander didn't even have time to react when he and his crew saw an explosion from the portside of their bridge. Blue 6's starboard engine detonated, sending shards of its fin toward neighbouring ships. The explosion shook the ship until it snapped in half, and both parts fell like rocks into the sea.

"Dammit, blue 1 fall back. And will someone on blue 2 answer me Goddammit"!

The crew aboard blue 2 were all motionless, each one with a single thin puncture wound in their neck. Small footsteps walked by the console and down toward the brig, before stopping at the only closed cell. The cell door opened to reveal the ever punctual figure of Roman Torchwick.

"It's about time".

As the remaining ships advanced toward the city. The commander about blue 4 noticed blue 2 turning toward them.

"Blue 2, what the hell do you think you're doing". Again no response, but he did get an unexpected answer as blue 4's main weapons opened up, hitting blue 4 directly in it's main stabilizers and sending it careening into blue 3.

Roman couldn't contain his excitement at this, and broke into a small amount of joyous laughter.

"Oh, it is good to be back. I might just keep this ship when it's all over".

On one of the landing pads of Beacon academy's landing port, three bullhead drop-ships landed and dropped off members of the White Fang, including Adam Taurus. A few more ship flew overhead toward the city. Adam opened a channel on his scroll and gave the following order.

"We'll deal with the academy. The rest of you, land in the more human centred populations. Bring them to their knees".

* * *

Chapter end.

No A/N this time.


End file.
